Miles
Miles is one of the two protagonists in the Universe, playing a major role in both Far Out and The Clever and the Other One. He was portrayed in both instances by Miles Hanmore. A brother to Jay, his personality is represented as being abnormally idiotic and child-like throughout both incarnations. Depiction in The Clever and the Other One It is unknown exactly how old the version of the character seen in The Clever and the Other One is. In the pilot episode, he claims to be 11 (how old Hanmore was at the time of filming!), but in Miles Runs Away Part Two Jay refers to him as being aged 14 (despite saying the opposite in Drug-Taking!). It is possible that different episodes occur during different years. This version of the character is introduced in Miles Is Ill as an annoyingly idiotic, freakish youngster whose traits are in stark contrast to his brother; his deep voice has connotations of extreme stupidity (which would be used throughout the series), he is unable to spell even the simplest of words, and is seemingly able to break from his XBOX once playing it (an obvious parody of the popular YouTube video Jacob Get Off The XBOX!). He is shown to have a very antagonistic relationship with his brother - they are not malicious to one another, but frequently play-fight and pettily insult one another. In Miles Runs Away Part One, Jay does not invite him along for his holiday to Germany, referring to an incident in which Miles "burnt our old house down" as a source of reasoning. Miles is left with an extremely violent babysitter (named C.M.G. in Far Out), and so decides to escape to Germany, back to Jay. The babysitter inadvertently burns the house down and subsequently leaves; when Jay returns, he believes Miles did this and grows angry at him. Jay is shown to be almost like a parent figure to Miles here, despite being the same age as him - he sends him to bed and shouts at him. In the following episode, Miles boards a plane to Germany and meets "Selim", an individual who possesses the opposite characteristics to him. This episode reinforces Miles' stupidity; he is unable to even recognise a pig when he sees one at first, and has difficulty pronouncing Jay's name when he sees him. He is also shown to be very disobedient at times, making lots of noise on the plane and drinking when he was specifically told not to by a flight attendant. In The Cliffs, Miles and Jay are shown to have a competitive relationship when they race each other. Unlike in most episodes, the pair are not very argumentative, helping each other to escape from the dangerous criminal they are chased by. This is the only episode in which we see Miles wearing clothes other than pyjamas. In Miles' Nightmare Pillow, he is shown to act and think much younger than his age, having night terrors and needing to sleep in Jay's bed as a result. Furthermore, the nightmares he has (being chased by a bloodthirsty pillow and his "ABC for Beginners" book mysteriously turning into "123 for Beginners"), are very feeble. His love for XBOX is also explored yet again. Drug-Taking places emphasis on Miles' naive nature, going as far as taking illegal drugs belonging to a tramp living on the streets of Hastings and being rude to Officer Zak Giant when confronted by him. Miles is placed in prison after being found guilty in court, but his doing time quickly expires. His moral of the video diary is, "Take more drugs!". The character's role in Jay's Book of Spells is more minor in comparison to all this other appearances. Jay makes him disappear using his "spell-book" at the beginning of the episode, although this is later revealed to have been a prank pulled by Miles. Despite insulting him in earlier episodes, Jay is shown to harbour a certain amount of compassion for Miles in this episode, as he is clearly determined to "bring him back" when he is thought to have vanished. In Double-Date, Miles is suggested to be dating Lara even knowing that she is really Jay's girlfriend. He is very socially awkward around her, taking her to the garden shed for a date and bringing up periods in conversation. He turns on her at the end of the episode when she insults him. Appearances * Miles Is Ill (Role - Main) * Miles Runs Away Part One (Role - Protagonist) * Miles Runs Away Part Two (Role - Protagonist) * The Cliffs (Role - Main) * Miles' Nightmare Pillow (Role - Protagonist) * Drug-Taking (Role - Protagonist) * Jay's Book of Spells (Role - Supporting) * Double-Date (Role - Main) * Too Far Out (Role - Secondary) * Miles Runs Away (Role - Protagonist) * College and Drugs (Role - Main) * Officer Giant: Prolonged Pursuit (vocal cameo) Behind the scenes The character was created by writers and directors Jay and Miles Hanmore, who were inspired by stupid characters such as Father Dougal Mcguire from Father Ted (1995-1998). Quotes 'Lara: '''No one likes you, and you smell like crap! '''Miles: '''Is that good or bad crap? '''Miles: '''Officer Giant, will there be any kind of, what do you call them...fines? '''Giant: '''Ooh, there will be a fine! '''Miles: '''How much? '''Giant: '''Let me just work it out... '''Miles: '''Because I only have a piggy bank without about...two penny-pounds in it... '''Giant: '''You'd better get a piggy bank that has this much money! '''Miles: '''Let's see...FIVE THOUSAND POUNDS?! (''Pause) That's cheap! Oh, it won't be so bad after all! '''Miles: '''I don't think I have any condoms up here. '''Lara: '''Ahh, what was that?! '''Miles: '''Could be thunder, my sweet-bra. '''Miles: '''The other day, I actually managed to calculate three times one, and my Mum took me out for some ice-cream to celebrate! '''Miles: '''Can I stay here with you? Can I live here? '''Jay: '''Hmm...I'm gonna say yeah you can. On three conditions. The first one - pay rent. The second condition... '''Miles: '''That's the third... '''Jay: '''No, second, condition... '''Miles: '''Wait, what condition? You have a condition?! '''Jay: '''OH MY GOD! Okay, first condition...first thing to do if you want to stay here. '''Miles: '''Do I want to stay here? '''Jay: '''Oh my God! If you ''want ''to stay here! '''Miles: '''What if I don't wanna stay here?! '''Jay: '''Piss off then! '''Miles: '''Why would I piss off when I want to stay here? | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}